


【燦次方】Lipstick

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 201214許燦生日賀文--
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan
Kudos: 7





	【燦次方】Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> 201214  
> 許燦生日賀文  
> \--

暫時進入了沒什麼行程的日子，理所當然就能宅在宿舍裡哪都不去，但許燦最近還是常常泡在自己的工作室，認真修改編曲的細節，看差不多告一個段落就躺到床上，看到時間才發現已經早上了，他決定先在這裡睡一下再回宿舍。

崔秉燦今天不知道為什麼很早就醒了，但昨晚睡得很好，一睜眼就能感覺精神狀況好到可以連跳十小時的舞，轉頭看向另一張床，猜許燦現在可能在工作室睡覺，稍微思考後決定來嚇嚇對方，也許可以拍個隱藏攝影機之類的。

要怎麼樣才能嚇到他呢？

「愛麗絲，噓，這是我們之間的祕密哦。」

崔秉燦洗完臉後換上帽T和運動褲，趁著其他人也都還在睡覺偷偷開了直播，用氣音說是清晨ASMR，想徵求大家的意見再去突擊許燦的工作室，他問要用什麼方法比較好，如果是不會太刺激到老人家的心臟卻可以讓他受驚的那種就更好了。

「那就用最多人寫的方法囉。」

看著聊天室清一色刷滿了相同的回答，崔秉燦對鏡頭伸出大拇指比讚，先到咖啡店買了兩杯冰美式，邊和粉絲聊天邊前往今天的目的地。

輕輕敲了兩次門，和預想的一樣沒有任何反應。

將耳朵貼到門上也沒有聽到任何聲音，但門並沒有被上鎖，崔秉燦打開門就直接走到工作室床前，蹲著由下往上拍許燦的睡臉，仔細調整鏡頭的角度，好讓彼此的臉都成功入鏡，伸出空著的手，用嘴形示意他會數到三。

一、二、三。

嘟著的嘴大力壓到對方臉上，聊天室的留言在一瞬間暴衝不止，在許燦瞇著眼推開崔秉燦的時跳出達到一千萬愛心的藍色字樣。

「哦！一千萬愛心！」

「什麼……在開直播？」

「嗯，哥來跟大家打招呼吧。」

「早安……愛麗絲……」

才睡沒多久就被叫醒，腦袋還很不清醒，身體也還很疲累，許燦擺擺手隨便崔秉燦自行參觀工作室，又躺了回去。

崔秉燦走到電腦桌前，將鏡頭對著自己固定好，沒有任何預告就跳起舞來，轉頭看一眼已經熟睡的許燦，開始模仿許燦平常開直播時講話的樣子，順便接收粉絲的指令，喝醉的、吃著飯、剛洗完澡的，全都照著平常的觀察去學，讓聊天室刷出一排笑聲，崔秉燦也轉頭看著許燦笑了。

眼看時間已經過了快兩小時，在要做收尾的時候起身拿起鏡頭給大家看側睡時雙手還抱在胸前的許燦，關掉直播把手機放在桌上，躺在許燦身旁睡著了。

幾小時後，醒來的許燦無言地看著彷彿和待在家裡一樣睡得舒適的崔秉燦，伸出食指去戳對方的臉，再把雙手放到臉頰上揉一揉，腦袋裡什麼想法都沒有，就只是想揉。

對了，他剛來的時候好像有開直播吼？

想起莫名被叫醒時的模糊記憶，拿起手機打開Vlive看看崔秉燦都做了些什麼，盯著畫面說著自己才沒有那樣，不自覺地露出微笑，還沒看完肚子就發出咕嚕嚕的聲音。

該把崔秉燦挖起來吃飯了。

「秉燦啊，起來吃飯吧。」

床上的人皺起眉間，似乎正為美夢被打擾而感到不滿，許燦也知道他會有這樣的反應，兩隻手臂鑽進崔秉燦的胳肢窩試圖將他抱起。

「什麼時候變這麼重的……唉唷喂……」

崔秉燦的手臂掛在許燦肩上，許燦看著對方紋絲不動的下半身，搖搖頭轉過身想乾脆把他揹起來走算了，嘴裡碎碎念著果然做重訓增加了不少肌肉，和以前比差太多了。

換作是幾年前還能輕鬆地揹著崔秉燦走來走去，想起那雙細長的腿勾在許燦的腰間，吵著要他快速前進，不停地指揮著，直到許燦精疲力盡才肯放過他。

那時候的崔秉燦還很瘦弱，尤其是手臂和肩膀，和現在完全不一樣。

想起這段回憶又嘆了口氣，維持著半揹的姿勢拍拍崔秉燦的手臂繼續試圖叫醒對方，突然有股熱氣竄進耳窩裡，害他嚇了一跳。

「我醒了。」

「哇，趕快下來自己走啦。」

「不要。」

崔秉燦調整到一個最舒服的角度，要許燦就這樣揹自己去美食店吃飯，說出口的同時就被對方翻了個白眼丟到床上，瞬間反射動作裝成被摔斷了好幾根骨頭，離開工作室後一路上都在小聲喃喃著要許燦賠自己醫藥費。

連被帶位到雙人桌的時候都故意貼到許燦耳邊講話，逼得對方只能妥協請客。

「喔耶，燦哥FLEX！非常NICE！」跳起某前輩團的歌曲，就算對方的反應只是一臉無奈也毫不收斂過於高漲的情緒。

不過只是吃飯好像有點無聊，兩人決定再去逛一下百貨公司，就當作是散步，還能順便消化剛剛吃下去的東西，崔秉燦正好也能偷偷去買要送給許燦的生日禮物。

該買什麼好呢？

乾脆買條緞帶綁在自己頭上好了？呵呵。

趁著許燦說自己很久沒逛街停在香水專櫃試香，其實崔秉燦已經想到要送什麼了，就是不知道對方會有什麼反應，畢竟之前他都沒試過這個方法，也怕會不會過於肉麻而造成反效果。

拿了幾件新款大衣搭到許燦身上問他覺得怎麼樣，聽到對方說還不錯就放回架上，說許燦果然還是更適合布偶裝。

「隨便你說啦。」

「嗯，燦哥，那你好好聽我說。」

「嗯？」

「生日禮物送你內褲怎麼樣？」

雖然是有討論過內褲失蹤事件，但作為生日禮物收到的話心情似乎會有點複雜啊。

許燦一隻手搭到崔秉燦肩上，委婉地說如果是生日的話，收到別種禮物可能會更高興，崔秉燦點點頭假裝真的很苦惱不知道該選什麼禮物給他，許燦又說不用想太多，也不用特別準備什麼，他只要身邊的人保持健康愉快就很滿足了。

生日願望的話，希望這世上少一點惡意，多一點溫柔，但願對著素昧平生的人也能以禮相待，如果能那樣就太好了。

如果這世界，充滿著肉眼可見的善意就太好了。

這些話是真心的，崔秉燦比任何人都知道。

在很多人看著的地方會本能般地表現出最外向的一面，有些人不習慣他安靜的那面，只是不習慣也沒什麼不對，但擅自懷疑是雙面人的猜測就太過分了。

就算大家都知道這個社會就是這樣的，用心去了解對方這件事對很多人來說似乎太麻煩了，相比之下，只是動幾下嘴巴或用隨便手指敲出幾行不好的單字組成句子簡直輕鬆又容易。

一件困難的事和一件簡單的事，選擇哪邊的人會更多呢？

不管怎麼想都很明顯吧。

他可是真正的愛哭鬼，怎麼能用那種方式傷害他。

  
  


崔秉燦在重新分室友的第二天就很黏許燦，他發現這個矮自己很多頭的人抱起來真的有夠舒適，就像那種軟綿綿的懶人沙發，許燦整個人抓起來差不多就是那種感覺。

有時候就是很想跟他擠一張床，沒有特別的理由，雖然房間沒冷氣。

許燦大多時候會叫他要睡去自己床上睡，但也不會把他推下床，嘴上不說，心裡也許還挺喜歡這樣的。

  
  


「秉燦啊。」

「哦，哥，怎麼了？」

「哥很睏……差不多該回去了吧。」

崔秉燦把運動鞋放回櫃子上，說可惜沒能找到想買的東西，摟著許燦的腰回到宿舍裡，許燦說自己還很累，大概要補眠到晚上，要崔秉燦晚餐時間再叫他起床，崔秉燦回個OK就去三人房玩了。

除了許燦以外的人都聚在一起討論要怎麼亂入許燦生日當天的直播，反正一定又有紙條要給他抽，於是對到底要不要在直播開始後就先把手機關機這件事展開了熱烈的討論。

或是可以接起電話一句話都不說，或只發出奇怪的聲音來回應，不管怎樣好像都會變得有趣，已經迫不及待想看他在鏡頭前困擾的樣子了。

  
  


在直播開始之前，先把禮物給他好了。

崔秉燦輕輕拍了幾下許燦的手臂，對方揉著眼睛起身，說聲謝謝後走進廁所裡，崔秉燦走到廁所門外跟他說等會有東西要給他。

「我好了，剛剛說有什麼要給我？」看了看崔秉燦的手上，並沒有任何東西，歪頭露出疑惑的表情。

崔秉燦笑著要許燦自己來找，東西就在他身上某一處，於是許燦翻了翻帽T的帽子和口袋，再把手伸進對方的褲子口袋，蹲下去掀褲管，起身告訴崔秉燦他找不到。

直覺反應是崔秉燦大概又在惡整他，無奈地閉上眼要他從實招來。

「我沒整哥，真的有禮物要送。」

「所以到底是放在……」

臉頰被捧住，眼前的臉被放大好幾倍又縮了回去，沒有添加任何色素的唇緊緊貼到許燦的嘴上，他被對方的舉動嚇得雙腿有些發軟，眼睛睜大捂住自己的嘴問崔秉燦是在幹嘛。

崔秉燦說這就是生日禮物。

「……所以禮物就是一個吻嗎？」

許燦把自己的想法說了出來，卻馬上就被對方否定。

崔秉燦抱住他公布答案，許燦才恍然大悟地笑了出來。

  
  
  


「是燦哥同款唇膏哦。」

  
  
  
  


今年生日已經開始有趣了，今天過完之前還會變得更有趣的吧。

  
  
  


然後，我們的日子也會一直有趣下去的。


End file.
